mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Magic (MM8)/Spells
The Fire Magic spells in Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. Normal level : Increases the radius of light surrounding the party in the dark. * Normal: Creates a light the intensity of a torch, which will last for 1 hour per skill point. * Expert: Creates a brighter light (double intensity). * Master: Casts an even brighter light (triple intensity). * Grandmaster: The caster has a faster recovery time from casting the spell. : Launches a burst of fire at a single target. Damage is 1-3 points of damage per skill point in Fire magic, but casting cost is low. Firebolt is safe and effective - the 'Old Reliable' of the sorcerer's arsenal. This spell does not gain in intensity as skill levels progress, instead, the recovery time suffered by the caster decreases with each skill level. : Increases all of the characters' resistance to Fire magic by an amount equal to caster's skill in Fire and lasts 1 hour per skill point. * Normal: 1 point of Fire resistance per skill point of the caster. * Expert: 2 points of Fire resistance per skill point of the caster. * Master: 3 points of Fire resistance per skill point of the caster. * Grandmaster: 4 points of Fire resistance per skill point of the caster. : Causes a weapon that has no special abilities to burn with a magical fire, giving the weapon the 'of fire' ability. This spell lasts for 1 hour per skill point in Fire magic. * Normal: Gives an aura of fire to the target weapon. * Expert: The aura is intensified to 'of Flame'. * Master: The aura is further intensified to 'of Inferno'. * Grandmaster: The aura 'of Inferno' becomes a permanent enchantment on the target. Expert level : Reduces the time it takes to recover from casting a spell or attacking with a weapon. Characters will become weak after this spell wears off. This spell affects the entire party at once. * Expert: Gives a modest recovery rate. * Master: Gives a faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Gives the party the fastest recovery rate. : Fireball targets a single monster, but explodes to hurt anyone else caught in the blast. If the party is too close to the blast, they will be hurt as well. Fireball does 1-6 points of damage per skill point in Fire magic. As with the Fire Bolt, the intensity of this spell does not increase, rather the recovery time decreases. At the Expert level, there is a moderate recovery rate, which decreases in duration at both Master and Grandmaster levels. : Drops a Fire Spike on the ground that waits for a creature to get near it before exploding. Fire Spikes last until the caster leaves the map or they are triggered. * Expert: 1-6 points of damage per skill point (5 spikes maximum). * Master level: Up to 8 points of damage per skill point (7 spikes maximum). * Grandmaster: Up to 10 points of damage per skill point (9 spikes maximum). Master level : Surrounds the characters with a very hot fire that is only harmful to others. The spell will deliver 1-6 points of damage per skill point to all nearby monsters for as long as they remain in the area of effect. * Master: Lasts 1 minute per skill point. * Grandmaster: Lasts 10 minutes per skill point. : Summons flaming rocks from the sky in a large radius surrounding the chosen target. Casters should try not to be near the victim when they use this spell. A single meteor does 8 points of damage plus 1 per skill point in Fire magic. This spell only works outdoors. * Master: Moderate rate of recovery and calls down sixteen meteors from the sky. * Grandmaster: Fast rate of recovery and calls down twenty meteors from the sky. : Inferno burns all monsters in sight when cast, excluding the characters. Good for cleaning out rooms full of weak or moderate strength monsters in one or two easy castings. Each monster takes 12 points of damage plus 2 per skill point in Fire magic. This spell only works indoors. As with Fire Bolt and Fireball, this spell does not increase in intensity from Master to Grandmaster, but rather the recovery time decreases from moderate to fast. Grandmaster level : Amongst the strongest direct damage spells available in any sphere of magic, Incinerate inflicts massive damage on a single target. Only the strongest of monsters can expect to survive this spell. Damage is a base of 15 points plus 1-15 points per skill point in Fire magic. Category:Might and Magic VIII spells